Tears into the Ocean
by xoxamberxox
Summary: harry and draco fall in love, they have to go through the difficulties of two different lives. its not finished but i hope you enjoy


Pale sunbeams escaped through the curtains illuminating the handsome sleeping figure

Pale sunbeams escaped through the curtains illuminating the handsome sleeping figure. His chest rising slowly and steadily as shallow breaths escaped from a thin, slightly agape mouth. A lock of hair broke free and fell across his pale soft cheek causing once still eyelashes to flit from the new disturbance. The young man rolled over with a low moan and snuggled further down into the warm pillows and sheets surrounding him. Harry broke his trance on the blonde lying in his bead and he smiled. Draco was a stranger to his bed and the events leading up to this were bizarre even to Harry's standards...from fighting, to kissing, to confessing hidden feelings...Harry shook his head just happy to have Draco as his own. He was just as surprised at the Slytherins confessions of hidden love under half hearted insults as Harry was when he felt this new emotion wash over him whenever he glanced in the others direction.

He contemplated his future with his newfound partner. Gryffindors and Slytherins should never mix; that is how it has been and, to some people always should be. The pair completely went against the laws of nature. Though, at the same time, Harry was a little glad at the affection hid beneath the sneers and jeers shot in his direction when he and Draco crossed paths in the hallways between classes. Even though Draco thought his feelings were painfully obvious, surprise was an understatement to the feeling he had received when he was half tackled into the wall by the blond once they were left alone.

He finished getting dressed, and returned to his place by the bed to gaze at the boy still peacefully sleeping in his bed. Leaning against the bedpost, he was again lost in his trance at the pale, handsome face. He wasn't sure that Draco was aware Harry shared the same feelings as he drove Harry into a wall a few days ago but he was sure glad that he didn't have to be the one who made the first move. The boy stirred with a soft moan and groped the place where Harry had once been. At the obvious absence, Draco opened his eyes and sat up slowly. After stretching and a long, yawning sigh, the cool gray eyes met with Harry's green ones and Draco smiled wryly.

"What a tangled web we weave." He said still smiling.

Harry groaned at the thought of how difficult the secret would be to conceal and spun around the bedpost flopping down onto the bed. He pressed his hands over his eyes and sighed. Sheets rustled and Draco's body was lying next to Harry's. Draco slid his arm over Harry's chest and pulled him close. Harry moved his hands from his eyes up to his hair and remained there soaking in all that was going on. Then returning the embrace and alloying Draco to snuggle closer, Harry lay his head onto Draco's and sighed lovingly.

"Yes we do but it'll be worth it in the end."

"That it will I'm sure. I've liked you since fourth year you know…that's two bloody years I've been keeping my secret. It was harder than I thought it would be."

Harry pulled back enough to look into the Slytherin's face and give him a bewildered look.

"Who knew you had any acting skills?" Harry said with a laugh falling back onto the mattress.

"Oh har har, Harry" Draco smirked nudging his head into the shoulder he was using as a pillow. "What about you? You were pretty good at hiding you feelings as well…or at least for a while" he finished kissing Harry on the neck and snuggling back down.

"Yes I was better than you were at least, Mr. Plowmeintothewall. That kind of hurt by the way."

"Figured you could handle it Mr. Quiditch player."

Harry smiled and shifted so he could reach Draco's lips more fully. They locked in a kiss and Harry rolled Draco beneath him. As he pulled away the eyes meeting his were dreamy and looked dazed. Draco smiled before moving a hand slowly down. He tugged at Harry's belt.

"Why did you even bother getting dressed? You know we'll just be taking them off soon anyway."

Harry smiled, "not now you aren't," he said grasping Draco by the wrist and kissing him lightly on the nose, "I'm meeting Ron and Hermione down at the dining hall then I'm going with them to Hogsmeade."

Draco made a loud noise of frustration that sounded like the mixture of a sigh and growl. "I can't believe you're going to ditch me for Weaslebee and the Mudblood." He said with a bitter sharpness.

"Do not call her that!" Harry said, his voice rising.

Aware of the obvious frustration in Harry's voice, he recoiled and tried to change the subject softly, "So, um, how did u manage to stay away for so long?"

"Well the Delusionment Charm helped hide you of course, and I guess they just thought I needed sleep and left me here."

Draco nodded pleased with the answer. Whimpering slightly as the Gryffindor climbed off of him and slid off the bed, Draco sat up pouting slightly. His gaze made Harry feel a little awkward as the two gray orbs facing him traced his every move. While he did have great affection for the blond he could help but feel odd around him. He was sneaking around with a boy, not only a boy but _Draco._ Shaking his head he grabbed the shirt and pants on the ground and handed them to Draco with one last kiss before heading to the door.

"Bye, I'll see you later. If I don't go now I'll raise suspicion. Be back in a few hours."

"Bye, love you" Draco called after him.

At the boy's answer, Harry stumbled and smacked into the unopened door, blushing. Chuckling to make it look like a clumsy mistake and quickly opening the door, he shuffled out of the room. Love was the last emotion Harry expected to be shown to him through Draco. It wasn't that he didn't love…like…whatever…back to Draco he was just afraid of the emotion. Not only did any one he dared to love end up getting hurt but Harry had never thought about loving someone in this way, especially someone of the same sex. He knew they hadn't gone past touching and kissing but he wasn't sure if it was to late to just call the whole thing off.

But, did he really want that? Would he sacrifice his newfound _"love"_ for his friend's approval? No, no he couldn't. He wanted Draco. The thought made a weird lump form in his throat and he swallowed hard to clear it. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would ever put Draco in front of Ron and Hermione. He always told himself he would never let a girl come between them. But, Draco wasn't a girl…so it was different right? Sighing, Harry new he was just digging himself deeper into a hole and tried to get his mind on something else. He finally made it to the dining hall and saw the two familiar faces of his two best friends waiting at the table for him. Smiling he ran up and joined them at their usual place.

"Bout time you woke up," Hermione snapped "it's a quarter to noon the school is leaving for Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes!"

"Cut him some slack Hermione, people just need their sleep sometimes." Ron tried in Harry's defense.

Harry gave Ron a glance of thanks as they turned to follow their fellow classmates to the front of the school. They began the journey to Hogsmeade and it was obvious to Ron and Hermione that their friend's mind was elsewhere. Harry's mind simply didn't want to dismiss the fantasies of Draco playing through his mind. He had been the thing Harry wanted most during his whole fifth year and for some reason having him almost wasn't the same. None the less Harry loved Draco and wasn't about to let him go over silly second thoughts. It was hard to believe that the other was crushing a whole year longer than himself. Getting slightly annoyed with his friends' disruption of his thought, Harry wished more and more that he had just stayed back at the castle. Whatever he and Draco could have come up with would probably have been more entertaining then listening to his friends bicker the whole day.

The first few shop visits blurred by and before he knew it he was sitting at the Hog's Head having Butterbeer.

"You feelin' alright mate? You seem a little spaced out and you ears are kind of red. If you were sick you didn't have to come you know." Ron said with a friendly, concerned tone.

The thought of faking sick hadn't occurred to him but he was glad that his friend unknowingly planted ideas in his head for the future. "No I'm fine." Harry said with a faint reassuring smile.

Hermione and Ron shrugged off the subject and continued their bickering about Ron's laziness or something along those lines. Their bickering was so common to him that it all blurred into one stream of ranting and he had learned to tune it out.

He was glad to be back at school. For some reason Hogsmeade just wasn't as exciting as it was in third year. Remembering back to how hard he fought to go there he realized that it really wasn't that big of a deal. Though it was nice to escape the stone halls of the school once in a while. The trio made their way to the common room. Halfway there they were met by the one person Harry was most eager to meet.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

The two made a convincing stare down before continuing on there paths. Draco hit Harry's shoulder allowing their hands to brush together unnoticed. The contact made chills run up his spine and he turned his head slightly to glimpse at Draco's adorable smirk. Wow, did he really just use the word adorable to describe him? Gods he was becoming a fag fast.

"What scum. I can't believe he thinks he's such a big deal. Just because he's a pureblood and his dad is rich. Gods he's such a prat!" Ron ranted as they continued their journey.

"Yeah I guess." Harry muttered whenever appropriate in the conversation trying to not get frustrated with Ron's comments on the boy.

They finally got to the common room, gave the password, Lionshead, to the portrait, and went inside. Flopping on the couch, Harry sighed and hugged a pillow to his chest.

"No Harry we have homework and you know it!" Hermione snapped ripping the pillow from his grasp and hitting him with it.

"But its Saturday! Can't it wait till tomorrow?" He whined

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh "No because then you still wont do it. We have absolutely nothing better to do and all your doing now is lazing around."

"Hermione just 'cus you get straight A's doesn't mean we all give a fuck about school" Ron said flopping down in the armchair next to the couch.

"Well fine! But if you too think that I'm going to give you all the answers after you wait till the last minute you're wrong!"

She stormed over to the table and emptied the contents of her backpack onto the table angrily. The two teens groaned before slowly getting up to join her. They knew she was telling the truth because she could be rather bitchy at times. Ron muttered under his breath as he began emptying his bag and Hermione shot him piercing glares. The three began on their homework, or at least Hermione did while the others copied off her. It was just like every Saturday had always been.

Draco was sitting in the common room reading a book. He glanced down at his watch every few minutes to the point where it almost became an involuntary motion. It was nearly eleven thirty. Suddenly an invisible hand gripped his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. A warm breath appeared on the nape of his neck and a soft voice cooed in his ear.

"Waiting for someone?"

Draco had almost forgotten that they traded passwords for late night visits and was still getting used to Harry lurking about with his invisibility cloak. He reached around and used his arm to pull the still invisible Harry over the back of the couch onto his lap; lucky to correctly guess the location of Harry's shoulders.

"No I wasn't really waiting for anyone but since you're here wanna cuddle?"

Harry removed the cloak smiling and then adjusted himself to meet the blonde's embrace. The two sighed in romantic unison and rested their heads together. Harry was warmed by Draco, who was slightly taller than he was and felt safe and loved in his arms. He nuzzled into Draco's neck breathing in his sent and soaking in the moment.

"What was up with you this morning? You acted all weird and smacked into the door." Draco asked

"I stumbled over the edge of the rug. I'm clumsy you should know that."

"Yes and you used to be clumsy at other things but I've trained you well." Draco said seductively kissing him passionately. Harry pulled back with a small smile

"Yeah well…Hey!"

Draco smirked and dismissed Harry's reaction with another session of sweet kisses. Harry let the matter drop and just enjoyed the moment. Their arms wrapped around each other and hands ran through hair. The kisses intensified and the moment heated. Draco was working on the buttons of Harry's shirt and Harry busied himself with Draco's belt when there was a sudden sound from the far stairway. Their heads both slumped in defeat.

"Damnit it all! Quick here," he shot as he thrust the cloak into Harry's hands and began making himself pretty again. Harry threw the cloak over himself, whispered goodnight and began in the direction of the exit. "Dracy!" cried a higher voice and Harry spun on his heals to find Pansy racing in Draco's direction.

"Oh Dracy your awake I'm so glad. I couldn't sleep and I hoped you would be awake, your always up late at night and I really needed someone to talk to because…"

"What do you want Pansy?" hissed Draco cutting her off.

"You know what I want," she said in a playfully sexy voice straddling Draco's lap. Harry felt his cheeks grow hot as the girl did this and how Draco allowed her to do so. Draco's eyes formed into slits.

"I thought we went over this Pansy..."

She silenced him with an aggressive kiss. This made Harry's heart race and he felt almost sick to his stomach. Not wanting to watch any more he raced out the door to the Slytherin common room. Draco pushed Pansy back.

"Woman leave me alone! We tried dating and it didn't work why cant you just accept that!? We are finished! So stop hurting yourself further by believing I have anything left to give you" Draco spat in a disgusted tone.

Pansy's eyes looked as if they were about to tear up and she blinked quickly "Draco Malfoy you will be mine! Whether you like it or not our marriage is already arranged! So you might as well come to face the facts and get to like it!" She screeched in anger.

She stormed off leaving Draco sitting alone in the common room. He dropped his head into his hands and ran them back and forth through his hair. "Harry?" he asked the darkness and sighed in relief when no response came. He didn't want Harry to get the wrong ideas and sure didn't want him to know about his unfortunate future.

Harry lay in bed staring at the canopy above him. His heart aching, he had to blink constantly to keep tears from forming. Luckily everyone around him was sleeping peacefully and no one would see him like this. He didn't want to explain how he saw Draco like…a lump formed in his throat at the thought and a sob escaped his lips. No longer caring he let the tears fall and was soon lost in a fitful sleep.

Harry woke up feeling exhausted. Sleep didn't seem to want to stay with him long and he kept waking up periodically throughout the night. Why did he care so much? Draco and him had been "partners" for what, a week? It really shouldn't be that big of a deal. And yet he felt hollow. Maybe it was because Draco was the only one, to the best of his knowledge, that liked boys other than Harry. Or maybe it was because Draco was a very good kisser and his arse looked good in the uniform pants. He didn't know what the real attraction he saw in Draco was but he wasn't feeling it now. He was only feeling sorrow and anger and couldn't keep the image of Pansy practically shoving her tongue down Draco's throat from playing through his mind.

It was still a little early and Ron wasn't awake yet and he knew Hermione was the last to get ready out of all of them so Harry got dressed and made his way to the dining hall to wait for them. He stepped out of the portrait to see Draco lurking in the shadows close by, obviously waiting for his arrival. Harry shot him a quick glare and continued walking.

"Potter! Hey Potter I'm talking to you!" Shot Draco in his usual acting voice.

"Shut it Malfoy I have nothing to say to you!"

Draco picked up that Harry wasn't playing and grabbing him by the arm and dragged him over to an emptier hall. "What the hell Potter?"

"You know what the hell! I saw you with that Pansy girl!"

"How long did you stay and watch us?"

"Long enough." Harry said his eyes turning to slits.

Draco snorted, "obviously not because if you had you wouldn't have seen me shove her to the floor and hear that our marriage is arranged and that I despise her very existence!"

Taken aback Harry was at a loss for words. He just looked at Draco apologetically and tried to look pathetic. "Sorry" he murmured reaching up and fixing Draco's collar.

"Yeah well don't judge me that quickly. Do you think I would risk my reputation and all I've worked for if I wasn't in this all the way? I love you and you're not getting rid of me that easily," Draco looked in both directions quickly before grabbing Harry by the front of the shirt and kissing him forcefully. He backed away enough to look at him lovingly and wink before shoving Harry away from him and harshly into the wall.

"Just stay out of my way Potter!" he said loudly and stormed off down the hallway.

Harry felt as thought a huge weight was lifted with Draco's explanation. He didn't even care if it was true or just a made up story to get his arse out of hot water; he was just glad for a reason to forget what happened. When he reached the dining hall, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen out of the small number of students at the Gryffindor table. A plate appeared before him along with a goblet of pumpkin juice as he sat down at the long, wooden table. Not being very hungry, he began nibbling at a piece of toast and making a few hopefully unnoticed glances at the Slytherin table. Draco and his friend, Blaise, were in deep conversation while Pansy inched closer and closer to him, trying to hold his hand which he kept swatting away.

Harry finally caught the attention of the gray eyes he was searching for and he noticed the corner of Draco's upper lip twitch in an attempt to hold back a smile. Instead, Draco regarded him with his infamous eye brow gesture which Harry responded to with a small nod. Draco then turned his attention quickly back to Blaise and rejoined the conversation as if he never stopped listening. Harry couldn't help but smile. Although Draco said he had a reputation to uphold he wasn't one to hesitate at making gestures to Harry that he grew to know as hidden flirtations.

Ron plopped down on the bench to his left as Hermione appeared at the table across from him and two new plates and goblets appeared to accommodate the new arrivals.

"Well don't you look cheerful this morning?" Hermione asked with a grin, "Did you get a good nights sleep?"

"Not exactly, I'm just in a good mood is all."

"Must not have slept to well if you're up this early. How long have you been down here waiting for us?" Ron commented piling his plate with food.

Hermione shot him a look of disgust at the amount piled up on his plate. "That has nothing to do with it Ronald. Just because you get up early doesn't necessarily mean you've gotten a bad night sleep."

"Well maybe you're the one who needs sleep because you have been a tremendous grouch lately." Ron shot.

"Guys!" Harry interrupted before the moment could climax. "Does it really matter?"

Ron and Hermione gave each other unison glares before looking down at their plates in silence. "We have Quiditch practice today," he said trying to change the subject and break the mood after a moment of awkward silence.

Ron groaned, "damnit I'm not in the mood." Hermione opened her mouth to comment but Ron shot her a glare and continued, "It's not that I'm _lazy _I just don't enjoy not being able to feel my limbs."

The boys finished their breakfast and left Hermione sitting at the table with Ginny.

"Why must you bicker so much? It's so painfully obvious that you love each other; it's sickening and yet you argue nonstop."

They entered the locker room and began removing their clothes to replace them with their Quiditch uniforms.

"I never said I loved her mate, and besides she just thinks she knows everything. I'm getting sick of her putting me down all the time just because I don't get the same grades as her."

"Yeah she has been a little ill-tempered lately."

"A little! She acts as though every word that comes out of my mouth is something horribly vile that should be looked down on!" Ron fumed, the frustration rising in his voice.

"I think you're exaggerating just a little." Harry said as they left the locker room, ready to be done with the whole situation.

"Exagger…"

"Alright team! Let's get into position." Harry shouted to his team, cutting off Ron leaving him to fume where he stood.

"Bloody hell Harry!" Ron cried plopping on the couch. "Think you worked us hard enough? I can't. Feel. My arms."

Harry plopped down next to him and punched him in the arm.

"Oy!"

"Still there," Harry said smiling.

Hermione joined them, "I guess Harry is doing a good job as team captain." She said slumping down in the chair next to them.

"Yeah better than Wood any way," Ron answered. "If he was still captain I don't think I'd be alive right now."

Harry beamed; he can't help but get a big head when his friends compliment him. The trio sat around the fireplace and talked till late into the night and when they finally decided to call it a night, Harry was exhausted and his soft bed was a welcome feeling under his aching body.

!!

Cold hands woke Harry from his deep sleep and chill bumps formed at their icy touch. His muscled relaxed as he realized who the long, slender hands belonged to and he allowed them to continue massaging his aching body. Harry gasped slightly as Draco dug his thumb into a tender place below his shoulder blade and Draco hunched over to kiss the spot apologetically. The boy continued to work in silence and Harry was nearly asleep again when suddenly the hands stopped and were replaced by gentle kisses leading up to his neck. When they were head to head Draco lowered down and rested on Harry's body gently, sliding his hand up to meet with Harry's and lacing their fingers together. Unsurprisingly Draco's thin figure was very light even though he was visibly taller than Harry by several inches.

"I guess it's a good thing that I left Quiditch a while back." Draco said nuzzling Harry's cheek.

"Yeah if we were both sore then where would we be," Harry lifted his head to side-glance at the boy above him.

They both smirked and Draco took his cue from Harry's motions to lift up enough to allow the boy to roll over underneath him so that they were staring face to face. Straddling Harry, Draco used his knees and elbows to look into the smaller boy's eyes through the dim light coming through the windows surrounding the bed. Although Harry's glasses were lying on the table next to the bed, he could see the handsome features of the other boy perfectly outlined in the pale moonlight. He let out a small moan as the boy above him thrust his hips harder into his own (an action he was still getting used to) and their legs entwined. Draco caressed Harry's thin cheek and brushed his thumb across the too familiar lightning scar. Harry winced absent-mindedly and Draco recoiled with underlying hurt in his eyes. He reached up apologetically, cradling the thin face in his hand, which was met by the thin cold, hand of the Slytherin. Draco kissed Harry's hand and guided it to his lower back. He lowered down and met Harry's lips with his own.

"I understand," he whispered quietly in Harry's ear.

A smile appeared on his face as he pulled away and looked into the green eyes below him. Fingers ran up and down Harry's stomach lovingly as they were lost in one another's gaze. The Gryffindor pulled the taller form back down onto him and they gripped each other tightly. Harry flinched.

"I'm sorry I'm just sore; practice and all."

"It's okay. You sleep now. I'll see you in the morning." Draco kissed his cheek softly and got up from the bed. With a quick loving glance he was gone. Harry sighed and laid his head back against the pillow. It wasn't long before he was lost again in a deep sleep, but this time all his thoughts were on a shaggy dark haired boy falling in love with a platinum blond teen.

#

'Why do I always do that,' he thought as he awoke the next morning? He always pulled himself out of intimate situations with Draco at the last moment. There were no reasons behind his actions. Maybe he was scared about the fact he was falling in love with another male or perhaps he was afraid of bringing harm to the other boy's life. Confusion washed over him like an angry tide. His head spun and he felt a sense of dizziness whenever the boy clouded his mind. Why was love the most confusing thing one person could feel?

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, he sat down with his fellow Gryffindors hoping to bring something new into his brain. The bickering that buzzed in his ears was a welcoming sound to him. He actually joined the argument just to give his mind something new to focus on. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes met the very gray orbs he was trying to forget. He swore under his breath but smiled as the other boy blushed slightly, and Harry's cheeks darkened as well. Then the fog appeared again in his mind and he was lost in thought once again. A hand appeared on the thin cheek to push away stray locks of hair that had fallen in front of Draco's eyes. The fog evaporated immediately from his mind and his cheeks that once flushed from lustful embarrassment now burned with anger as he noticed the new arrival to the Slytherin table. His heart raced like a savage caged animal and his hands formed into tight balls, nails digging deep into his flesh.

"Dracy are you avoiding me? We need to make this work under…under the circumstances you know. You need to stop shutting me out hun."

Draco shoved the hand away from him with a clear look of annoyance on his face. "So what if I am? It's not like you're really that important to me. We may be under a forced partnership but that doesn't mean I have to like you. Nor do I have to love you in any way shape or form. And STOP calling me Dracy!! My name is Draco damnit and I don't want to be called anything otherwise! Now leave me alone, woman, and stay out of my life! Its like you're stalking me or something, I need my space!"

Draco shoved back from the table with enough force to jostle the goblets and plates on the table and he stormed off leaving a teary-eyed Pansy speechless behind him.

"Harry? Harry, you alright?"

Harry snapped back into focus and unclenched his fists. There were deep moons dug into his palms and he turned to Hermione with a shy smile.

"Yeah fine, stomach ache, nothing big," he lied. His heart stopped racing but his chest still ached as if someone had hit him and released all the air from his lungs. The three finished their breakfasts and prepared themselves for the beginning of another week of teachers, classes, and work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone I'm sure you have all read the next chapter in you books and are ready to begin making Brown Speckled Elbermug Antidotes. I will put you into your groups and you and you partner have exactly one hour to complete the potion accurately." The potions master announced in his usual monotone voice. "Weasly and Granger, Brown with Longbottom, Finnigan with Thomas, and Potter with Malfoy. Your time begins now."

Ron patted Harry on the shoulder, "Have fun mate. Try not to kill one another."

Harry smirked before getting up and heading to the assigned working space in the far corner. His partner was already waiting for him over by the empty cauldron.

"Just my luck, to get stuck with you Potter," the blond spat sharply.

"I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are Malfoy," he returned and the two boys exchanged glances as they set to work preparing the assignment.

They continued working shooting occasional insults when one would come close to knocking over beakers or grabbed the wrong ingredient. After a while they dropped the charade and began working like normal people and stopped the insults. Voices softened and a conversation formed between them about gnomes and whether or not they would be able to fly brooms. Don't ask. Harry got so caught up in the thrill of public interaction with Draco that he tipped over a vile of puss-like liquid and it poured out over the tables. They jumped at the hiss of the table being melted and Harry jumped towards Draco gripping him in shock. Greenish vapors began to rise from the table that was slowly melting away.

"Great going scar boy." Draco snapped shoving him back and crinkling his nose at the noxious odor.

"Well if you weren't distracting me I wouldn't have knocked it over!"

"Well if you weren't so easily distracted!"

Within seconds a tall, greasy figure appeared next to them wand ready. "Evaperasio" the liquid turned into smoke and looked as though it was being sucked into a vacuum and vanished. "Reconstructados" The table looked though it was a video being rewound and was quickly back to its normal state. Snape shot them both cold, black glances before heading back to the front of the room, "Detention Mr. Potter!"

"Bu…"

"Don't try me boy."

Knowing he was defeated he returned to his cauldron not making eye contact with the taller boy next to him. He felt his ears grow warmer as Draco started to apologize quietly. Embarrassed by what happened he cut off the other boy with instructions for the next step in the potion to try to brush it off. They finished the potion with no more accidents and only spoke when necessary.

At the end of the hour Snape went around checking the potions. Ron and Hermione's group and Harry and Draco's group got the potions correct with great relief to Harry. The class ended and they were off Transfiguration. Harry and Draco went there separate ways and wouldn't see each other again till the end of classes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Unfortunately the Draco fog was the only thing on his mind all day long and the test he took in Defense Against the Dark Arts class suffered for it. The day sailed by and before he knew it he was headed towards the dungeons ready to serve his detention sentence. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors and made his way down the cold, stone stairway that lead to Snape's office.

"Welcome Mr. Potter. Today you will be cleaning every nook and cranny of the storage room," with a flick of his wrist the bucket on the floor next to them filled with water. "Rags are in the cupboard. I'll be back in two hours. And this time don't spill anything!" He walked brushed past Harry and passed through the door, his cape billowing after him.

Sighing he picked up the bucket and headed to the storage space. The room wasn't too big maybe seven by nine feet but there were about twenty shelves on each wall and each shelf contained at least fifty viles. He rubbed his eyes and began scrubbing.

&

His back ached and his neck was stiff. Harry stretched his aching body and picked up his bucket. Snape was sitting in his office. Upon Harry's arrival he looked up and made a dismissing gesture with his hand.

Harry turned and began heading up the stairs. Every step felt like a huge obstacle to his aching legs. He hadn't even had time to recover from Quiditch before he had to squat and stretch for his cleaning task. Stopping half way up the tall flight of stairs, Harry leaned against the wall and rested his head on the stone. He was exhausting himself by never allowing enough time for sleep and relaxation. The cool stone felt relaxing to the tired boy. He remained there for a moment before continuing up the second half of the stairs.

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs and closed the door behind him a pair of hands gripped him firmly and pressed him fiercely into the wall. Soft familiar lips pressed lustfully into his own and he recognized the other teen even through closed eyes. Hands roamed and played joyfully through soft hair and dipped in and out the layers of clothes. It wasn't long till Harry felt another tongue caressing his own and he thrust his back into the mouth against his own. Draco dug harder into the Gryffindor's lips and the taste of blood arose on their tongues. Draco thrust his hips into the smaller boy and pinned him against the wall.

Harry grinned playfully, "Hello Draco, is that your wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" He asked jokingly stroking the soft blond hair.

Draco replied with a wry smile and a sweet passionate kiss. Harry pressed into him and felt his way around the boys body till he came across the shirt buttons on Slytherin's thin chest, which he began working at franticly. He ran his hands over the soft skin of Draco's warm body and the moment heated. They were both breathing hard and Harry was being sure to caress every exposed part of Draco's body.

A door opened a ways down the hall and the to boys jumped in alarm. Pansy appeared from the door and began toward them. Draco dropped his head onto Harry's forehead in defeat.

"She's worse than the plague," he whispered in agitation.

She was walking with her head down and it wasn't till she was a few yards away that she noticed the two boys. Her eyes widened as she saw them standing as close as they were. Without even looking at her Draco shouted the best insult he could come up with and before whispering a quick sorry punch Harry square in the nose. The shock and force of the blow threw him off balance and he fell with a thud to Draco's feet. He faked a blow to Harry's side before turning to Pansy.

"Were you in a fight Dracy-Poo?" Harry saw Draco's lip twitch at the sound off the nickname. "That filthy Mudblood needs to realize his place and make way when a Pureblood comes through." She said stepping forward and griping Draco by the arm.

"Don't call him that." Draco muttered under his breath.

Harry was the only one to hear the remark and had to hide his smile of approval. Draco sent a snarl in his direction before turning to Pansy with a sheepish smile. There was another leap of jealousy down in his chest but it calmed when Harry remembered what Draco told him and looked as pitiful as he could in order to insure Pansy's thoughts. Luckily for the two of them the girl wasn't too bright. She assumed, to their advantage that the mused hair and open shirts were signs of struggle and they were off the hook for now. He laid in his place till they were well down the hall before he even tried to get up. Groaning and straining he was able to make his way into standing position.

Warm sticky liquid was running down his face and his nose burned causing his vision to blur. His eyes watered as he collected himself. As weak as Draco looked, he could sure throw a punch. Blinking his eyes he stretched and headed to the common room. Why did he have to pick the one boy he was supposed to be enemies with to fall in love with? Life just couldn't be easy for him.

"Bloody Hell! You alright mate?" Ron asked Harry in shock of his bloody nose.

"Draco decided to pick a fight. He can really throw a punch. I should have had Hermione there to defend me I guess." He laughed

Hermione blushed and smiled remembering third year. Harry returned the smile and then dismissed himself to the bathroom to clean up. Once in the lavatory, he exchanged his clothes for a bathrobe and headed to the shower. He shed his robe and stepped in leaning against the smooth tiles and turned the cold water on. Each bead of water felt like an ice chip on his skin. The heat of the moment with Draco in the hallway slowly left his body and he thought to himself that this was how Draco must've felt all the time under his icy exterior. He slid down to the floor of the shower and chuckled to himself. Draco was truly a Slytherin with his skin temperature matching the cold wall he put up around himself.

He finished up and put on his warm pajamas. Harry stretched and made is way drowsily to the bed, which he flopped upon heavily. He immediately snuggled as far down into the covers as he could possibly manage and let out a long sigh. With Draco busy keeping Pansy pleased, hopefully at a safe distance, Harry could finally get the good nights sleep he needed. His nose throbbed as he nuzzled his face against his pillow. He loved Draco, but he wished he didn't have to be so rough.

Harry woke the next morning with a very sore nose. There were small blood splotches where he guessed his nose had started bleeding again during the night. He felt dried blood on his cheeks and sighed as he headed to the bathroom to clean off. Once in the bathroom he looked in the mirror and saw how terrible he looked. Blood covered his cheek and surrounded his nose, which was slightly purpled and swollen. At least he got a good night of deep sleep. He washed up and returned the glasses to his face. After he got dressed, Harry went down to the common room where he met up with his two friends who where up to their usual bickering. At Harry's arrival the heated discussion ended and they turned to him with a round of good morning.

They then began the daily ritual. Being a little late this morning they barely had time to finish breakfast before they had to sprint off to Potions. They arrived just in time and were panting to catch their breath. If the staircases would have stopped moving they probably wouldn't have had to sprint.

"Everyone get with your partner from yesterday and begin making a lotion that will heal a rash caused by a Pernchick. Be cautious for if it gets on your skin and you do not have the rash it will cause painful boils to erupt anywhere it touches and I do not wish to take anyone to the Hospital Wing. Begin."

Harry began over to the table Draco was occupying. He looked at him and upon seeing the damage he caused Draco's eyes softened and Harry could tell how much the blond regretted the night before.

"Looks like I caused a bit of damage." He said softly with a hint of regret in his voice.

"It's fine, we better get started." Harry said not wanting to get involved with anything right now.

They finished the lotion with some time left over. As much as Harry wanted to talk with the other boy, he was afraid that his tone would give away the fact that they didn't absolutely hate one another. Draco's voice was also known to be softer when they talked. Fortunately they had both become exceptional actors and had come to know that they had a form of unspoken code when they spat insults.

"Well at least you managed to not spill something this time Potter," Draco scoffed and Harry rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

They didn't say much more to each other till the end of class. The next few weeks were the same: small talk during Potions and little to no contact throughout the rest of the day. Harry and Draco spent little night time together much to their disappointment. Draco was busy with Pansy and they both were busy with schoolwork.

The red and orange leaves that set the courtyard ablaze were quickly starting to disappear leaving the trees with bare branches. Winter was coming and that meant Christmas vacation was close in hand. Harry knew this meant there would be a two-week period with Draco out of reach. The Gryffindor decided that till then he would spend as much time with the other boy as physically possible.

Using his invisibility cloak Harry made his way down the hall toward the Slytherin common room. He whispered, "Wolf's Bane," and the door opened. He made his way to Draco's dorm to find the sleeping blond peacefully tucked into his bed. Harry watched him for a while. He loved how angelic the pale boy looked when he was deep into sleep. Casting a Delusionment charm he slowly crawled onto the bed. Harry rest his hand on the Slytherin's chest and Draco jumped slightly at the touch. He smiled at the green-eyed boy and pulled him down close. Harry pushed his lips hard into the other pair of soft lips & parted them to allowing tongues to play. Draco had little clothes to worry about seeing as he slept in boxers but it wasn't long till Harry was clad in the same outfit as partner.

Kisses intensified and body parts intertwined as the moment heated. Draco dug into Harry's back and his nails painted red lines as they plowed across his shoulder blades. Harry arched his back momentarily before returning his attention to the boy below him. Their lips parted for a moment as he made his way to Draco's throat and down to his stomach. He traced his way back to the neck and busied himself with the smooth skin under Draco's chin. Occasionally a moan would escape from the pale boy's lips and he would writhe in pleasure. He pushed closer into Draco making sure he could feel ever movement the thin form made. When Harry pulled away he was swept sideways as the two boys changed places and lips met ferociously once again.

The boy worked for a while pleasing the Gryffindor in any way he could find possible. Harry began to groan as Draco's lips were exploring mischievously across his skin and after a while he was able matched the movement of Draco's hips and they were in perfect sync. Harry closed his eyes and laid his head back taking in the moment. His blood ran like fire through his veins and the contrasting cool of Draco's touch chilled his skin. Without warning Draco's hand tugged his side and in one fluid motion Harry was on his stomach and Draco pinned him down with his hips.

"Do you love me Harry?" Draco purred in Harry's ear before nipping at it seductively.

"Yes," gasped the smaller boy as hips were once again thrust into him. Harry felt a cold hand slowly gliding down his waist and it soon began working at the removal of his boxers. Waiting to see where the moment would lead he reached down to assist.

"Say it," he commanded roughly.

"I l-love you," Harry answered awkwardly.

Draco smiled momentarily before continuing "So, did you and that Chang girl ever…you know?" he asked eagerly mussing the dark, shaggy hair.

"No." Harry answered, his cheeks flushing.

A smirk spread across the pale face. "Have you been with…anyone?" Draco asked pulling at the hair making the boy under him arch his back. The blond licked the newly exposed skin as he waited for an answer.

"N-no." Harry managed through gritted teeth.

His tongue lead back up to Harry's ear and lips pressed into it, "Then you'll be mine before any one else's…"

Harry woke up cuddled to Draco; their arms wrapped tightly around one another. He shifted slightly to find that he was rather tender from the night before. Not wanting to wake the sleeping boy next to him, he carefully shrugged of the arms holding onto him. Searching the perimeter for his discarded boxers, creeping slowly and steadily not to make a sound. When he finally found them half hidden on the other side of the four-post bed he turned to find two mercury gray eyes staring up at him. Draco smiled and then sat up on the side of the bed to face him. Harry stepped close enough for Draco to reach out and pull him in. He kissed Harry's stomach before resting his head on it. Being in a playful mood, the Gryffindor fell onto the bed pushing Draco down with him. He smiled down at the blond and threw the sheets up over them, which billowed in the air long enough to float around them and hide them from the outside world.

Draco smiled up at him. 'Gods he's so cute when he smiles,' he thought as his heart raced. He nuzzled his cheek to the pale colder face and soon their lips met in a passionate kiss. Draco flung the sheets back of them and wriggled his way back to his previous position half-dragging Harry with him. They cuddled up as tightly as possible soaking in each other's warmth. Harry placed his head on the slowly rising and falling chest and listened to the beating heart that synced with his. He lay there and breathed in the boy's sent and they laced their fingers tighter. Draco kissed the top of Harry's head and for a moment it felt as though they were telling each other so much without even a sound passing between them. He wished that they could stay like this forever and that time would freeze just for him and his love. A long sigh formed and passed from his lips as he realized he dreamed of the impossible and that the moment would end sooner or later.

Sadly Draco was the first to break the beauty of the moment as he sat up suddenly.

"What is it," Harry asked at the look of distress on his face.

"I just thought about the winter break… Pansy is staying at my house," he explained rubbing his hands over his eyes. "I really don't want two weeks of that. My house is stressful enough without a new member. I'm just…not really looking forward to it." He finished as he curled up and placed his slender chin on his knee.

Harry shifted up to his level and put a comforting arm around him, which Draco leaned into with a groan of anxiety. At that moment he wished he could do anything just to stop the pain. He stared helplessly at the Slytherin. Draco seemed so fragile in his vulnerable state and Harry's heart melted as platinum strands fell and surrounded those beautiful stormy gray eyes making Draco look even more like a frightened child. He nuzzled into Draco's neck trying to comfort the boy knowing that he was at a loss for words and feared that if not properly planned, his words may further the harm the situation. The other seemed to realize Harry's thoughts and kissed him on the forehead.

"You better go before Weaslebee and the Mudblood find out you're missing."

"Don't call her that!" Harry snapped

Draco looked and him with hurt filled eyes

"You know, I'm a Mudblood too."

"Yes but you're _my_ Mudblood. Big difference."

Harry couldn't help but smile and softened his tone, "Please stop using that term. If not for Hermione than for me."

Draco gave a curt nod and shifted to the edge of the bed. He remained there and watched as Harry dressed. The cool eyes almost made him feel awkward though he had nothing left to hide from the blond. As he turned to leave he felt a sharp smack on the arse and turned to glare playfully. When he walked away he was reminded of just how sore he was.

**Okay well lets get a few things straight…. Okay so Draco didn't kiss harry till about a month into school so it was around late October early November (give or take cus I think they start in September) So I hope it doesn't seem like I have been jumping around too much. (Maybe I should have explained that earlier cus that's how it was in my head) Well any ways I think I may jump around in this "chapter" a little bit too much but I have a habit of doing that so yeah. Well… there're a few surprises this chapter oh and some eyebrow acting but I'm still not pleased with how I typed it out… I guess I get worse towards the end of stories as I write them cus I don't want to drag it to far but at the same time its hard to not jump around without going to slow. . (also my re-reading was cut short by impatience and lack of time so…I apologize fore the horrid mistakes)**

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room on the sofa closest to the fireplace. They were sitting oddly close and Harry watched them with a pleased smile. Almost hating to ruin the moment of peace Harry stepped forward and made his presence known with a hello. The two jumped apart at the sound and Harry chuckled. He didn't press the matter for he feared that they would never allow themselves to get close again if bothered about it.

"Where were you last night? You weren't in your bed when I went to sleep and when I woke up it looked as though your bed hadn't been touched. You look terrible. Did you even sleep at all last night?" Ron questioned.

Harry smirked thinking of the night before. "The library…" He answered quickly trying to sound casual.

"Bloody hell Harry! It's Saturday! What were you doing in the library on a Saturday?"

Hermione turned her attention from the book she was reading to the green-eyed boy and her eyebrows furrowed as she spotted the cloak on his arm.

Harry traced her gaze and realized how odd he must have appeared. "I couldn't sleep so I took the cloak and went off to the library for a bit of light reading. I was trying to relax my brain. I guess it worked because the next thing I knew it was morning and I was laying face down on a book."

His friends exchanged glances but seemed to accept the answer. After the interrogation, he plopped down on the couch and tried to turn the conversation. "Well only five more days till Christmas break. What are your plans?"

"Home." They answered in unison.

The awkward silence that followed gave enough time for the thought to sink into Harry's mind. Thinking of how all three of the people he held dear to him were going to be gone for the next two weeks, he realized just how lonely he was going to be.

"We can't just leave Harry." Ron said in Hermione's direction.

"Well I already promised my parents I'd come home so I can't stay." Answered the frizzy haired girl.

"It's alright. Honest. You have families to go to." That made his heart sink even more.

"You know you can always go to the Burrow with me. Mum and Dad wouldn't mind a bit."

"No thanks Ron I'll be fine. Besides you need to have alone time with your family for once. It's okay you guys."

Hermione sighed, "Sorry Harry."

"It's alright," he finished with a reassuring smile.

They tried to have a conversation but the tension left the atmosphere a bit uncomfortable. Harry didn't pay much attention to what little conversation that went on any ways. His mind was busy mulling over the thought of having no one to spend the holidays with. As much as he tried to not let this show, his heart sank at the thought and for a moment he felt empty inside.

The day flew by and Harry was becoming increasingly aware of the thought that he was soon going to be without Draco. He made up his mind that he would visit Draco's dorm that. He had tasted erotic pleasures and he wanted to have more intimate moments with Draco before they had to separate. The entire day was remarkably slow and Harry couldn't stop fidgeting. Finally it was dinnertime, the last task he would have to sit through. Draco was across the way being completely smothered by Pansy and Harry's eyes only dropped focus from the blond when called upon.

"Harry!"

"Huh?" He answered turning quickly to the redhead next to him.

"What's wrong with you? You've been a completely spaced out the entire day."

"Haven't noticed…"

"Well of course _you_ haven't noticed" Hermione answered smartly

"Sorry…I guess I've just been a bit off today." He answered looking down

"Yeah you've been acting a bit strange for the past few weeks. Are you feeling alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

They finished their dinner and returned to the common room for their nightly routine of homework and long conversations. As soon as possible Harry slipped on his cloak and crept away. He walked into Draco's dorm to find him sitting on the bed almost as if waiting for the Gryffindor's arrival. When the door opened and closed Draco turned in the direction of the invisible form and perched himself on the edge of the bed. Harry waited till he was in arms' length from Draco before he removed the cloak.

The blond took Harry's thin waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into Harry's stomach. Harry pulled away with a smile and reached down to removed Draco's shirt. Chills immediately formed over the pale skin at the absence of the warm cloth. They worked up to the middle of the bed and were able to lie down comfortably. Hands made themselves busy with shirt buttons and belt buckles in quick careless motions while lips pressed and sucked furiously at the opposing pair. Harry straddled Draco and pressed his hips into him. Draco pulled away breathing hard.

"Usually I'm on top. Think you can handle it?" He asked smirking

Harry pressed hard into Draco's lips and bit the lower one gently and suggestively, "I'll manage."

Malfoy met Harry's lips once again before Harry pulled away and made his way to the neck. After a few moments, he pulled away and the boys made eye contact. Draco's eyes were so beautiful and Harry's pulse quickened every time he looked into them. He smiled and brushed his fingers softly up and down Draco's side. Harry lifted up and Draco followed the cue, turning over. Harry pressed onto the blond below him and he kissed the nape of his neck. Draco moaned lowly.

"Alright…Here we go."

Harry jumped and opened his eyes slowly as a hand jostled his shoulder. A smile formed across his lips and he turned to see the one who woke him. The smile left as quickly as it formed as he saw the wide eyes that looked down on him. It was not the pale blond he hoped for but instead an equally pale girl with a bob hair cut and a look of horror and disgust on her face. Harry's stomach churned and he thought he was going to be sick. He felt the color leave his face and he sat up slowly almost as though he feared any quick moments would set the girl pouncing on him.

"P-potter?"

His legs writhed uncomfortably but other than that he couldn't move. His mouth was dry and he thought he would vomit. The silence was horrible for both were paralyzed where they were and neither could do more than look at the other. Harry felt for the blond that he wished was lying behind him but knew no form would me his grasp. The silence that lingered in the air was thick and suffocating. After what felt like hours the door opened and Draco walked through the door. His movements halted as though someone forcefully shoved him back once he noticed the girl next to his bed. His eyes filled with terror and the three stood and exchanged glances for a few moments before the girl exploded at them, well Draco mostly.

"DRACO THOMAS MALFOY! WHAT IS THIS!?" she screeched motioning at Harry. "The Potter boy! How could you leave _me_ for the Potter Mudblood? I thought it was another woman! But this! Draco?"

Draco looked as though he had taken a physical blow to the stomach. He opened his mouth but no noise came forth. He swallowed and took a small step forward extending an arm towards the girl. "Pansy, I…"

"No don't even try to explain! I can see what's going on; you don't need to say anything. Look Draco you are going to be with me and I don't want you leaving me for another man. Get your shit together Malfoy because by the end of this year you need to stop playing around. Maybe you're questioning your sexuality and that's fine but in the end you're mine. And _you_!" she shouted turning to Harry with fire in her eyes. "I don't know what spell you've cast on my Draco but you need to stay away from him and return to your place as the ass kissing Gryffindor you're meant to be."

"Pansy that was uncalled for don't you think your blowing this out of pro…"

"No I don't think I'm blowing this out of proportion! I just found Potterin _your_ bed! Potter!"

"I'm sorry baby. I just had a moment of questioning myself and it won't happen again you know you're the only one for me." He said smiling and trying to seem real. He shot a quick glance to Harry before returning his focus to her like a puppy that knows it's done wrong.

Pansy's eyes became slits as she shot another hateful glance at Harry. "Get out and stay out. Come Draco." She walked towards the door and dragged Draco by the arm along with her. He turned to look at Harry as they walked away but lost view of him as the door closed.

Harry slumped back onto the bed. Would she tell everyone? No she couldn't…she didn't want the whole school knowing that she lost her man to a Mudblood boy. A sigh was all he was able to manage and he felt suddenly exhausted as though Pansy sucked all the life force from him. After a couple of moments he got up and got dressed. He left the room and slowly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. It was around eleven so Ron would either not be awake or at least getting dressed up in the dorm. He dropped onto the couch and waited for Hermione and Ron to join him. He rubbed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves from the stress of earlier. A new figure joined him on the couch and opened his eyes to see Ginny sitting next to him.

"Hey." She said quietly with a faint smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good"

"So we haven't really had much interaction this year have we?" He asked turning to her with a smile.

"No I guess not," she answered.

Her small voice made her seem so fragile and weak. She scooted a bit closer to him. "So are you coming to the Burrow with us for the break?"

"No."

A look of disappointment spread on her face.

"Sorry." He tried, wrapping a brotherly arm around her.

"Its alright." She smiled leaning in to him.

They sat there for a while and stared into the fire that blazed before them. After a few moments Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and leaned in giving him a light peck on the lips.

Harry pulled away and looked down, "Ginny…"

"Sorry!" She shot scooting away from him and pulling away from his arm.

"Ginny…I just…You're my best friend's sister and I just…don't think we should get involved."

"No, you're right, it wasn't right of me to do that and I'm sorry." she stood up quickly, tears forming in her blue eyes, and excused herself.

Harry felt terrible. He hurt two people today, maybe three, and he really hated himself at the moment. Although Pansy was the one who verbally attacked him he knew that from her point of view she was the victim and he wished she didn't have to find out that way. Well, find out at all but that was the worst way she could have come onto the situation. When his friends finally joined him they could easily his pain and looks of concern formed on their faces. He knew that he looked terrible and their interrogations didn't help the matter. At that moment he really wished that he was alone.

The next three days were torture. Every time he saw Draco he was in one of Pansy's strongholds. She would tighten her grip her grip and shoot glares every time they passed him. Draco would try to counterbalance the looks of hatred with a small apologetic ones. The looks were not unnoticed by Ron and Hermione and Harry was once again questioned thoroughly.

"What's wrong with Pansy lately? She keeps giving you some peculiar looks. Haven't you noticed?" Hermione asked the last day before break while they were at dinner.

"Yeah I'm not sure."

"Maybe she's starting to get some feelings for you mate!" Ron joked giving Harry a nudge to the ribs.

Harry smiled, "I highly doubt that." The smile faded, "besides she has Draco the Slytherin Prince she wouldn't want the Gryffindor Mudblood."

"I guess you're right. Slytherin are such self-centered scum."

"Yeah they really are." Harry answered.

"Harry I'm concerned about you. You haven't touched your food and you've been acting so odd lately. You've hardly eaten at all for the past few days."

"I'm fine. Really. You worry too much Hermione." He said smiling feebly

"It's nothing Hermione he's probably just thinking about the next two weeks."

"Well I wasn't but I am now!" Harry joked turning to Ron.

"Oh…sorry bout that"

They smiled.

"Well its going to be fine I guess. _Someone_ has to be here that I can talk to. Ill entertain myself one way or another."

They finished their meal and made their way back to the common room.

"So what time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Should be fairly early. Around seven-ish"

"Yeah I have to go pack up some things so I guess I'll see you in the morning or I guess when I get back." Ron said getting up and patting Harry on the shoulder.

"Alright see you around mate."

"Harry are you alright? Please tell me. You know you can discuss anything you need to with me. Especially Ron. He's your best friend and I'm your friend too I think. Please Harry."

He rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He knew that Hermione was normally right but he also knew that she would not except him if he told her how he felt about Draco. "Hermione, for the last time, I am fine."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll stop asking you. I'm sorry again about leaving you here. You don't have to get up in the morning if you don't want."

"Hermione I'm not mad at you you're one of my best friends. Relax every once in a while. But I probably wont get up in the morning just because it's not like you won't be back. I'm just really tired and waking up would just make everyone a little bit more depressed."

"You're probably right. I guess I should go get packed."

They both stood up and gave eachother goodbye hugs. Harry gave Hermione an extra squeeze and watched her walk away. As she got to the door he sighed, "Oh and Hermione, thanks. I really appreciate the concern you've shown to me the past few days but trust me I'll be fine I promise."

She smiled and disappeared up the staircase. He went up to his own room and laid down on the bed watching Ron get packed and ready for tomorrow. He watched for a few minutes before things started to get dark and his lids closed causing him to go into a deep sleep.

**Okay yes I know the train doesn't actually go to Hogwarts and whatnot but I wanted it to for the sake of my story**

"**Darkness is the absence of light…And light can save the darkest of souls… Shadows need darkness to exist… But light needs the shadows to hide… So neither can live without the other by its side"**

**Kind of made me think of Draco and Harry….but that could just be me…Draco's dark filled past… Harry's lightheartedness saving Draco from his ways and Draco being the protective one…..idk**

**And also Caroline oh Ficling…is it disapperate or apperate…idk I used the first one but I'm not sure…and I think I spell each spell differently each time I use it so w/e idc**

**ALSO**** please tell me when I start to become boring and rambly because I don't want to drag it on to where it's not longer interesting…so yah tell me when I get crappy**

When he awoke the next morning he saw that the room was empty. Harry rolled over to look at the clock next to his bed. 12:01. He swore under his breath before sitting up. The train had left almost five hours ago and his friends were already gone. Why didn't Ron wake him up to say goodbye? Then again they had been a little distant lately with Harry spending so much time with Draco and Ron being in a foul mood because of Hermione. He saw Neville's trunk over at the bed next to him and was relieved to know that he wouldn't have to endure this time alone. Neville almost never left the school and he was the one Harry had to lean on when no one else was around.

Harry got dressed and started off for the dining hall. It was so odd seeing the halls as empty as they were. Normally he would be used to this seeing as how he was left alone quite often, but this time it was different. There was no one. Absolutely no one to interact with. Draco's absence left a bizarrely horrible emptiness. Even when they weren't lovers Draco was at least there as eye candy to stare at or someone to argue with. He sat down at the table and began nibbling at some bits of food. Neville was nowhere to be seen. 'Probably at the greenhouse' Harry thought to himself. He sighed a long heaving sigh. These next to weeks were going to feel like an eternity.

The train whistle blew, overpowering his sense of hearing and completely drowning out the crowd around him. He watched for Ron and Hermione to dismount the train. Finally through the large mass of students he saw a red head and a frizzy haired brunette heading towards him. A small ounce of panic rushed through him when he didn't see the blond get of the train with the other students. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck greeting him as though they were returning from a long summer.

"Nice to see you to Hermione," he smirked.

"How was the break?" she asked with a forced smile

"Relaxing. Quiet…Fairly nice actually." He lied.

"Good," she replied replacing the forced smile with a true one.

"Mum sends her love and of course one of her world famous scarves," Ron said throwing a scarf in Harry's direction. Harry took it and wrapped it snuggly around his neck.

"Tell her thanks for me"

They turned to head back to the castle. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the train begin to pull away. The panic grew in his stomach. He tried to reassure himself that he just missed the boy leaving the train but he couldn't help but worry that something was wrong.

They entered the dining hall and began dinner. Draco's location was still unknown to Harry and he was becoming increasingly uneasy. Pansy seemed to be searching for him as well for she was looking up and down the table with quick swivels of her head. After finding that the one she looked for was nowhere to be seen, she gave up and sat down. Their eyes met and her dark eyes became warning filled slits. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione and Ron. They discussed the Christmas break and told Harry about the gifts they received and the embarrassing family stories.

Harry broke off with them while leaving the dinning hall saying that he needed to speak with Dumbledore for something. He began in the direction of the Headmaster's office but when he saw the couple turn down the other hall he quickly backtracked in the direction of the Slytherin common room. He walked quicker than was probably necessary but something about Draco's absence made him uncomfortable. He shot the password at the portal and cast a Dilusionment charm on himself as he entered. He briskly ran up the stairs and into Draco's dorm. He let out a sigh as he saw the boy peacefully lying in the middle of the bed. The Slytherin was curled up, fully dressed on top of the covers and Harry figured he was tired from the long trip. Draco was facing away from Harry and he wasn't sure if the Slytherin was asleep or awake. He gently rubbed the exposed shoulder and felt the form start with his touch. They remained like this for a moment before either spoke.

"You know you are lucky in some ways, Harry. The death of your parents gave you freedom. No one to live up to, nothing to hold u down. Doing whatever you please. Must be nice I suppose. I know you don't see it that way but if you were in my place you would."

"Draco what are you…"

Harry stopped mid-sentence as Draco turned to expose the half of his face that Harry was unable to see before. There was a small gash on his jaw line and puffy, purpled bruises circled the cool gray right eye. Harry's heart sank and he reached up to caress Draco's cheek. He ran his thumb gently around the swollen eyelid and the Slytherin winced slightly.

"W-What…?"

"Pansy told. My father was outraged. He called me into his study and told me to shut the door. I walked over to him and he stood up and walked around the desk. His voice was calm for a while and I though it was going to be semi-okay with the whole thing, but then, without warning, he grabbed me by the hair, pulled me close and began to yell 'How could you betray this family in such away? The one boy I have dedicated my life to finding and you're fucking him!'" Draco said in a mock angry voice. "He let go of me and I thought he was finished but he turned and took a shot at my eye. The blow caught me off guard and I fell, hitting the edge of the desk. Then he told me to leave and get my priorities in order."

Harry felt a lump form in his throat. How could a father or any parent treat their child this way? The sorrow and distress in Harry's chest quickly turned to anger and he felt his cheeks grow hot. Before he could stop himself, words started coming out like vomit and he was ranting angrily.

"How dare he! How fucking dare he! He's your father for Merlin's sake! He's supposed to protect you from harm not become it! Gods! If I ever see your father again I'll…"

Draco reached up and hushed Harry by pressing a gentle finger over his lips. The crimson slowly faded from Harry's cheeks as he looked down into Draco's pleading eyes.

"Please don't Harry. He means well. He just wants what's best for me and frankly if you ask anyone its probably not you," he said softly with a light chuckle.

"What's best for you! Don't you mean anything to save his own hide? And why wouldn't I be best for you?"

Draco saw that his words obviously stung Harry, "I didn't mean it like that and you know it," he cooed, "besides if you really think about it. The son of a Death Eater shagging around with The Boy Who Lived…probably not the number one couple of the year."

Harry smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Draco's thin, soft lips. Draco smiled and reached up to pull Harry down on the bed with him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. The Gryffindor leaned into the embrace feeling completely protected and loved. He loved this feeling. It was what he enjoyed coming to at the end of a long day and dreaming about when he wasn't around it. Draco began to caress Harry's arm lovingly with his thumb, a motion he almost did unconsciously now, and Harry nuzzled his face into the taller boy's neck, breathing in the familiar sent.

They remained like this for a while until Draco was again the one to break the silence. After a quick glance out the window, he gently pushed Harry away from him and sat up.

"It's about mid-sunset. I want to show you something." Draco grabbed his wand and wrapped a blanket around Harry and himself. Casting a Dilusionment charm on them, Draco began to lead Harry through the castle. After a short time they were near the entrance to a well-know 'secret' passageway leading to the lawn.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh! You'll see!"

They entered the passage and were in total darkness. Surprisingly, Draco didn't use his wand to light the way but kept leading Harry on through the darkness. He wondered how well Draco knew the passage for they kept turning and twisting down different tunnels and the boy knew the way without feeling walls or stumbling. A blast of cool air hit Harry and he knew they were nearing the exit. He heard Draco mumble some sort of words and a door swung open. Harry looked out over the lawn and saw that everyone had returned indoors. He felt a tug at the blanket as Draco had proceeded on his journey and Harry followed. It wasn't long till Harry realized they were heading for the Forbidden Forest. Harry Aloud Draco to pull him about a hundred yards into the forest before he stopped. The blanket holding them together yanked Draco back with an abrupt roughness.

"What?!"

"Um…Draco I don't know what kind of weird fetishes you have but this is a little bizarre."

Draco gave Harry a quizzical look and then smirked, "No, you see, in about another hundred yards, the barrier ends and we will be able to Disapperate off the grounds."

"Disapperate?"

"Come on." Draco said with a smile and pulled at Harry's arm and he followed reluctantly. After a moment or two Draco stopped and the abruptness jolted Harry from his dazed zoning. Without saying a word Draco tightened his grip on Harry's waist and the normal darkness and binding feeling of Disapparation surrounded Harry.

When Harry's feet hit the ground he felt a cool misty breeze on his face and heard the sound of gulls. He opened his eyes to see that they were on an ocean side cliff. Draco left the blanket and Harry where he stood and walked off to sit on the edge of the cliff. Harry remained where he was and looked around him. There was a small, dilapidated cottage and tall, unkempt grasses full of flowered and vines surrounded the area. The sight was breathtaking and in that moment, with the salty wind blowing through his hair and the sound of waves crashing against rock, he felt at peace.

He went over and joined Draco returning the blanket to the boy's shoulders.

"This is amazing. How did you find this place."

"Well one time my family and I were going…well I don't entirely remember where…but we were going somewhere and flew over here. Then I went to my godfather and asked him to teach me to Disparate. I wasn't sure if the spell would work with only a picture of the place in my head it did. This place is where I go whenever things get tough in my house. It's my favorite place on earth." Draco turned to look into Harry's green eyes and Harry put his arms around Draco's neck. "Well second favorite," he corrected himself with a smile and kissed Harry on the lips. They snuggled closer together trying to get as close together as possible

"It must be so hard for you. I always thought it was hard to not have parents…but to be in your situation with you father… I can't imagine."

Harry felt Draco shutter as a small sob escaped from the blonde's lips. "You have no idea," Draco choked as he nuzzled his face into Harry's neck.

Harry tightened his embrace on the quivering form and rocked him slightly in a motherly gesture. He rubbed the boy's arm and nuzzled him gently while trying to calm him. As Draco cried silently Harry looked out over the horizon. The sun was a small sliver over the rippling waters and waves rolled gently across its surface. The sight filled Harry with overpowering emotions and he sighed, awestruck. He held Draco tightly till the sun was gone below the ocean line and the sobbing shakes turned to shivers as the wind grew cool and the blanket was no longer protecting them from the cold. Draco wiped his eyes once more before he broke from Harry's grip and stood up. He lent a hand to Harry helping him stand before hugging him tightly. Harry felt thick darkness surround him and they were back in the Forbidden Forest.

Harry woke up the next morning, enveloped around Draco in a warm embrace with Draco still sleeping peacefully. Harry nuzzled into Draco's neck and kissed him softly. Draco snuggled back into him naturally, still asleep. He pushed back from the sleeping form and slowly shifted from him trying not to wake him. The events from last night were still buzzing through his brain and he felt drained even after sleep. He rubbed his eyes mulling over everything. Draco stirred next to him and scrambled into a sitting position. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's cheek, wrapping his arms lovingly around his neck.

"How are you feeling

"Better," Draco replied almost in a whisper.

Harry kissed him along the jaw line and his eyes focused over on the bruised eye. "How's your eye feeling? Any better?"

Draco laughed, "Not quite. I'm glad that you are being so protective. No one ever really… showed concern for me in this way. Well, my mom does sometimes but she always cowers back under my dad's anger."

"Don't mention it."

Draco used his leg to swing over onto Harry's lap to face him. He wrapped his arms gently around Harry's neck and pulled into him. Their lips locked in a heated kiss and Harry parted his lips to allow Draco's tongue to play hotly with his own. Draco rubbed his hands down Harry's chest and up under his shirt where their skin could meet. Chills formed whenever Draco's icy hands made contact with his skin. Harry couldn't help but feel that Draco was trying to use him to forget last night and it made the kiss less passionate than it normally would have been. Harry pulled away and Draco moaned a soft 'no' as he did so.

"Draco…I…I just don't want to do anything right now…I'm sorry…I have to meet Ron and Hermione anyway."

Draco pressed his forehead onto Harry's and sighed, defeated. "I guess I'll have to let you go then."

"Sorry," Harry said biting his lower lip in an innocent way.

Draco smirked, "That's okay. I probably need to go make nice with Pansy anyway."

As Harry walked down the hall towards the common room he felt terrible for lying to Draco. He hadn't made plans or anything he just felt very awkward and uncomfortably in that situation. Harry wasn't good with emotion. He didn't know why. Rounding the corner he saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye and panicked slightly when she parted from her friends to join him.

"Hey Harry!" she called.

Harry stopped and grimaced before he turned to face her, "Hullo Ginny."

"Look Harry, about the other night, I'm sorry I was out of line…"

"Ginny, please, you don't have to explain, honestly it's okay."

Relief spread across the young girl's face and they continued their walk down the corridor to the Gryffindor house. They were able to make small conversation without any tension and Harry was extremely relieved that dumping Ginny was that simple. When he thought about it that way it made him feel a little cruel but no tears were shed and that's all he could have hoped for.

Ron and Hermione were sitting over by the fireplace. Hermione was reading and Ron was busy fiddling with some gadget the twins had given him. As Ginny and Harry arrived they both looked up happy for people worth talking to. It pained Harry to know that he was the glue holding Ron and Hermione together and wondered how they got along when he was off gallivanting with Draco. The quartet sat, laughing and talking, for a while. For the first time in a long time Harry felt like he had his best friends back. After a moment, Seamus entered the room and ran up to the group panting to regain his breath.

"Harry! Dumbledore told me to get you. Said it's urgent."

Harry got up and left without excusing himself. He went as fast as he could without running. What could this be about? Did one of the portraits tell him about his relationship with Draco? A streak of panic rushed through his veins and caused his hair to stand up all the way to his toes. He reached the bottom of the office stairs shouted the password and ran up to the Headmaster's office. The headmaster's office was lit dimly with its usual trinkets and floating spheres. Snape was in a shadowy corner scowling in Harry's direction while the elderly man with his long silvery, white hair was sitting humbly at his desk.

"I came as fast as I could. You said you needed me what's wrong?"

"Hello Harry, please, have a seat," he said with a mellow calmness that made Harry uneasy, "how have you been lately? It's been such a long time since I've seen you in my office."

"Yes, sir, but why did you call me here? Seamus said it was urgent."

"Ah yes, Snape here has informed me that the Death Eaters have been gathering more and more recruits and that they are planning an attack on the school as soon as they have enough men."

"When?"

"No one knows. Could be years could be months; weeks if they are lucky," drawled Snape's mono-toned voice from the shadows.

"Precisely. That's why I've called you here Harry. I wanted to warn you. Keep you safe and prepare you for when the time comes."

"Please tell me you're not thinking about keeping me out of this war."

Dumbledore looked at him with apologetic eyes. They were a piercing blue and made chills run through his spine. "Harry I…"

"This isn't fair! I want to fight! I'm sixteen I should be aloud to make my own decisions! I…"

Dumbledore raised his hand stopping the boy mid-sentence. "I do not doubt your ability to fight Harry. You are a brave lad with a good heart. But you would be the reason for attack. If you join the battle it is likely that they would win. In a large mass of people Voldemort would be able to kill you without anyone stopping him."

Harry bit his tongue and tried his best to keep from showing any signs of aggravation. He felt his cheeks growing hot and his hands clenching into fists. "Why do you always treat me like a child?"

"Harry please try to understand."

Harry shot him a glare and his emerald green ones met with the bright blue ones. Dumbledore sighed knowing that he was defeated. Harry was hard to talk to when he was angry and the silver haired man knew that he was not going to make any progress. He waved a hand dismissing the boy and Harry turned on his heals.

Harry nearly sprinted down the hall with anger and frustration flowing through him controlling his moves. Everything blurred around him and he couldn't tell where he was going except for his natural instinct of direction took over and drove him forward. The next thing he knew he was flying through the Slytherin portal and into the common room where a platinum blond boy was sitting alone on a large green couch. The boy shot up with a grin at his arrival but it faded as the expression on Harry's face was exposed in his direction. Harry threw his arms around the thin waist and pulled tight, burying his face in the folds of the other boy's robes.

He felt thing yet strong arms cautiously begin to wrap themselves around his trembling figure. Harry knew his emotions were unstable. The scary thing is he could never figure out the source and at the moment he couldn't understand if he was angry at the way he was treated, or if he was suddenly realizing that an apple can't fall far from its family tree.

"Guess what day it is." The blond cooed as he pushed Harry harder into the wall, his face so close that his steamy breath fogged Harry's glasses.

"Happy Birthday." Harry answered his smiled covered with a pair of soft, thin lips. With lips still pressed Harry hummed a slow joking version of happy birthday as the slowly walked to the bed. They fell over laughing slightly as Harry said the last "happy birthday out loud" and punctuated it with a quick peck on the tip of Draco's nose. Draco was so close to Harry's face that he was almost cross-eyed trying to focus.

"You know I love you." Draco whispered allowing his lips to brush oh so lightly against Harry's but not allowing them to touch into a full kiss. He licked at Harry's upper lip to tease him more before scooting to sit back against the headboard. Harry was so aroused he felt his blood would boil. He moved in a catlike crawl up to the Slytherin and straddled his lap while he worked tediously at the buttons on Draco's oxford. Draco had a seductive grin on his face and helped Harry's clumsy fingers with the last few buttons. The shirt slipped hotly from the thin shoulders and Harry leaned in planting hot kisses on Draco's neck and torso. Harry felt cold hands brushing over his back in slow graceful movements that sent chill bumps over his skin and caused his body to tingle.

The cold hands left his back and made there way slowly to Harry's thick, tangled hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black streak and his hand shot forward seizing Draco's forearm. The grimaced and cringed in pain with a small whimper. Harry's eyes stung and he felt a hot tear stream slowly down his cheek. He was paralyzed still clutching Draco's arm in a death grip. Draco withdrew his arm from the Gryffindor's grip without being noticed. His mind was fogged and he was stuck in a daze. Draco's arms wrapped around him in a motherly way but he remained rigid still shocked from his new discovery. Hot kisses were placed on his neck and he felt Draco trying to softly knead his muscles in a comforting gesture.

"Harry please…"

The break of silence snapped Harry from his daze and his wall crumbled. Tears streamed down his face completely out of his control with sobs forced them selves from his lips. Draco's grip tightened and all he could do was sit there and accept the embrace. His body was limp and he was powerless. The mark on Draco's arm meant that he may lose his love to the very people he was trying to fight. He couldn't imagine being forced against Draco. The thought sickened him. Draco shifted and Harry followed clumsily like a child learning to walk as they made their way under the covers to lay down.

Harry's uncontrolled sobs ceased and he was calm enough to look into Draco's eyes without losing it. Draco reached up to smooth Harry's unruly hair and the dark haired boy watched as the mark moved up and down. Draco began to hum quietly and Harry watched through lidded eyes as the pair staring back at him also began to flicker with growing exhaustion and they fell asleep with their fingers still laced lovingly.


End file.
